


Her Vendetta (V For Vendetta)

by Wolfy7337



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Explosions, F/M, Fanfiction, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy7337/pseuds/Wolfy7337
Summary: R is a very tricky woman to find but even more trickier to capture. For Code name R is the best of the best but also a mystery herself.What if there was another vigilante besides V?What if she was more wanted by the government than him?What happens when V thinks shes a damsel in distress and rushes to save her?Will there be love or death? Read to find out.





	1. The 5th of November

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own any of the characters for V For Vendetta. I only own my oc, and the obvious changes in the plot from the movie. This is movie verse not comic book or graphic novel. This is a MATURE story remember that. There is violence, blood, gore, horrific past that is graphic, and smut. I will mark where there are these things are so you may skip them if you please.

**The 5th of November**

 

REMEMBER REMEMBER,

THE FIFTH OF NOVEMBER, 

THE GUNPOWDER TREASON AND PLOT, 

I KNOW OF NO REASON,

WHY THE GUNPOWDER TREASON,

**SHOULD EVER BE FORGOT**.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own any of the characters for V For Vendetta. I only own my oc, and the obvious changes in the plot from the movie. This is movie verse not comic book or graphic novel. This is a MATURE story remember that. There is violence, blood, gore, horrific past that is graphic, and smut. I will mark where there are these things are so you may skip them if you please.  
> 

 

* * *

 

_R is a very tricky woman to find but even more trickier to capture._

_F_ _or Code name R is the best of the best but also a mystery herself._

_What if there was another vigilante besides V?_

_What if she was more wanted by the government than him?_

_What happens when V thinks shes a damsel in distress and rushes to save her?_

_Will there be love or death? Read to find out_


	3. Chapter 1: I Am No Damsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own any of the characters for V For Vendetta. I only own my oc, and the obvious changes in the plot from the movie. This is movie verse not comic book or graphic novel. This is a MATURE story remember that. There is violence, blood, gore, horrific past that is graphic, and smut. I will mark where there are these things are so you may skip them if you please.

* * *

 

 

R's POV:

I walk along the dark side streets of London trying to clear my head from my work. "Well well well. What have we here? Can it possibly be? Little ol' R right in front of us?" I look up and sigh seeing 4 Fingermen now surrounding me.

"Fingermen really? Leave or I'll kill you" I growl out. 

They laugh, "Is that before or after we beat you and have fun with you?" 

I am suddenly grabbed from behind and the other 3 men start to try to rip my clothing when a voice rings out, " The multiplying villainies of nature do swarm upon him." 

I look up at where the voice comes from and out from the shadows is a man in a Guy Fawkes mask, black attire, with black hair and a black hat. The sharp ching of a blade coming out rings sin to my ears.

My blood starts to heat at the audacity of this man. They are mine to kill not his.

The masked man continues talking, "Disdaining fortune, with his brandish'd steel which smoked with bloody execution."

 

**_Warning Graphic Content Ahead Warning_ **

 

"We're Fingermen, pal." The masked man walks forward silently and slices the guys badge in two causing him to drop it. The masked man turns his blade around and hits the attacker with the beautifully designed hilt causing him to fall against a wall before falling to the floor.

I growl and then take things into my own hands. I kick my holder in the groin causing him to fall bringing attention onto me.

"Get 'er!" Another attacker yells out. I take off my black trench coat and let it pool down behind me on the alley floor.  _ (Play song now) _ I take 2 of my 8 inch black daggers from my back holster and start playing. 

One of the Fingermen rush at me and I sinisterly smile and flash my sharp pearly white teeth. I quickly slash the man's throat and the blood splashes and sprays onto my face and the alley. The masked man and the other Fingermen watch me as I play. The other 2 Fingermen forget about the man in the mask and run at me with guns raised. They start firing as I crouch and rush at them and impale them in their stomachs before twisting sharply and releasing the daggers watching as they fall onto their knees before collapsing onto their backs eyes wide open in fear. 

The last Fingermen is slowly getting up as I yank out on of the daggers from where it was resting in a mans gut and hurl it into the mans retreating throat. I stand up to my full height and yank out the other dagger from the body none too gently. I wipe the blood off on the now dead man's jacket and put it away.

I look up to see the masked man over by the run away man's dead body inspecting my dagger that's in his hand.

 

**_Graphic Content Over_ **

 

"Expert craftsmanship my lady." He hands the hilt to me as I take it and clean it on one of the body's then carefully put it away. "I can assure you, I mean you no harm." 

I smile and let out a sharp laugh. "You harm me? Please I didn't even need your help with these idiots."

"It did not look that way." The masked man says slowly walks closer to me.

I laugh again and grab my coat from the floor _ (Outfit up top)  _ sighing as I put it on and tying the leather straps at the waist. "Any Fingermen that crosses my path falls to my blade."

"Indeed." He sighs out and walks ever closer to me.

"Who are you?" I demand him watching him with cold calculating eyes.

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a mask." He steps away from me probably noticing my irritation at his closeness.

I sarcastically reply with, "Oh, I can see that."

He equally sarcastically replies, "Of course you can. I'm not questionings your powers of observation. I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is."

I glare at him as he continues on saying, "But on this most auspicious of nights, permit me in lieu of the more commonplace sobriquet to suggest the character of this dramatis persona. Viola!" He shouts and flings his arms up his cape coming up with his arms. 

I shake my head at his dramatics but let him continue rambling on, "In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice  and vouching the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition." He starts talking louder and louder as he walks closer and closer until he finishes his rambling of v words. He then turns around and slashes a V into the metal poster behind him.

He then sheaths his dagger at his waist and talks quietly, "The only verdict is vengeance, a vendetta held as a votive not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous." He turns to face me again panting and then...he chuckles raising his leather clad hands to his mouth before parting them. "Verify, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose. so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me V."

He bows at the waist lowly removing his hat and holding it in his hand before looking back up at me.

I giggle and smile, "Pleasure is all mine V." 

"To whom, might I ask, am I speaking?" He straightens up, putting his hat back on and looks at me. 

I sigh, "Regina..."

"Regina? Re-gin-a. Of course you are."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I growl out.

"It means that I, like God, do not play with dice and do not believe in coincidence. Are you hurt?"

I look at him gauging his tone of voice before telling him, "I don't believe so and if I am then I will deal with it later."

"Tell me, do you enjoy music Regina?"

I sigh, "Call me R and yes I love music." I look at V trying to get what he's asking.

'You see, I'm a musician of sorts and on my way to give a very special performance."

I smile at him, "What kind of musician?"

"Percussion instruments are my specialty. But tonight I intend to call upon the entire orchestra for this particular event and would be honored if you could join me."

I tilt my head looking at him calculating before I sigh, "Sure what the hell."


	4. Chapter 3: Take Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to announce I will be updating more regularly. See the end of this chapter for a story updating schedule!! Hope you like this new chapter!!

R's POV:

"Elaina! WAKE UP!!" I hear pounding coming from the door downstairs and sigh.

"Time to put on a facade and pretend..." I get up and head to the door.

I get to the front door and open it to find Evey Hammond looking upset. "Hi Evey. Give me a few minutes and I will be ready to head to work."

"Hey did you hear about the Old Bailey's demolition last night?" Evey asks as she follows me to my room and sits on the end of my bed.

I walk into the closet and pick out an outfit for work and do my hair as Evey drones on about The Old Bailey's.

I walk into the closet and pick out an outfit for work and do my hair as Evey drones on about The Old Bailey's  
We start heading out of my door and I lock it behind me and catch up to Evey. We then chat randomly all the way to the BTN.

"See you tomorrow Evey!" I walk away to my part of the BTN and start on the paperwork that needs to be put through for tomorrows show. 

About 2 hours into my work day I hear a commotion out in the hall and hide under my desk with my stuff as the door opens. I see a pair of dress shoes and the person says, "The woman isn't in here like the Hammond girl said. Could she have given word to her friend?"

A voice down the hall calls out, "No she has been in my line of sight this entire time. She must have went to a different part. Let's check it out!"

The door shuts and I crawl out of my hidey-hole then turn to see V on the television. I sit in my chair and listen to the speech he gives out in both awe and suspense. 

"Elaina!" I hear a voice whisper to me.

I look over and see Evey and glare at her. "What do you want?"

"I know, I screwed up but you have to listen to me..the police aren't guarding the exit right now. You need to leave now!"

"Fine but after this you NEVER talk to me again. GOT IT?" I demand getting into her face and poking my index finger into her shoulder.

I turn my back to her and slip out of the room and around the corner. I sneak around the corridors until I reach the elevators. I see V with an officer pointing his gun at him. I glare at the back of the guys head and sneak up on the poor guy. I grab him from behind putting him into a sleeper hold and shushes him till hes asleep. I look up at V and release the poor man.

"So how's your day? " I causally ask then grin ferally, "Lets get outta here V."

"I was unaware that you worked here. Forgive me." He bows hos head slightly.

"V, it's alright...the police weren't here for you. They were for me. I have to head home and grab what little essentials I need. From there I'll figure out out were I'll go." I tilt his head up so he can see my face. "We need to hurry."

"Of course."

We ran out of the back exit and climbed up to the roof of the next door building. Police cars were everywhere. The sirens had my heart racing each time I heard them getting closer...

To me it felt like hours passed when we finally got to my house. I move quickly and climb down a little and onto a ledge. I turn around and look at my balcony into my room.

I let go of my fears and propel myself onto the railing just barely able to stick the landing. I grin up at V who for once is unable to say anything.

I rush to the doors and throw them open soundlessly. I step into the room and felt the air change, it became tense and I knew I screwed up.

I noticed the blinds were drawn and mentally kicked myself for not noticing it before. I go on the defensive for any attacks as I try to calmly gather my things in the dark. I put clothes into my bag and duck when some poor fool let his shoe squeak on the floor. I walk to the balcany doors and lool up at V who stares right at me. My expression must have given me away to him.

All at once a series of things all at once.

1\. V lept from the roof  
2\. I turned on the lights in my room  
3\. Creedys men hissed at the sudden light and attack

The last thing I feel before the world went black was the demonic force inside me take over.

V's POV

R's eyes glow a fierce and enchanting crimson as she smiles ferally and I notice her teeth sharpened to points.

"Awe you boys wanna play with meeee? Im sooo lucky!" She takes a step forward and then lets out a battle cry.

She seems like a blur around the room, breaking necks and slaughtering the ones who try to shoot her. I hear her laughing as she 'plays' and hear her comments to the corpses.

"Don't you want to play with me?"

Minutes pass until no one is alive besides her and me. "Hey big boy take care of her 'kay?"

I nod and watch as she slumps to the floor into the blood of her massacre. I cautiously walk up to her body and start debating.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of this chapter. I will be updating my stories until they are completed every Thursday and Tuesday. I have a new story that I might create but am unsure about it. I'm thinking of starting a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction set right before the anime and manga and semi following the anime story line with a few of my own conflicts thrown in. I don't know yet if I am going to do it yet but will notify you when and if I do!


End file.
